


Let's Hurt Tonight

by vampyrolover



Series: You Got That Power Over Me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, alex is a little bruised up, but nothing lena can't handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrolover/pseuds/vampyrolover
Summary: Lena Luthor secretly bought a bar for Alex Danvers, in which the Director was beyond eager to bartend—and possibly even get a little bruised up.





	Let's Hurt Tonight

Emerald orbs flickered open, lazily blinking remnants of sleep, only to find the brilliant performance of Meryl Streep’s The Winner Takes It All on Mamma Mia playing on the television. There was an absence of warmth across her lap indicating Alex had gotten up from the sofa, thus breaking their previous embrace, but judging by the quiet footsteps of heavy boots travelling back and forth in their bedroom, she could only assume the redhead hadn’t been up for long.

A single hand came up to lightly rub at one of her tired eyes, slowly slipping her legs out of the couch until the tips of her toes came in contact with cold floors. She had been in the middle of trying to lower the volume of the film, if not turning the TV off entirely from their supposed movie night that developed into a rapid nap, when Alex appeared through the hall that connected the wide space of their joined living room and kitchen to the bedrooms, nimble hands strapping the belt around her waist before her favourite gun was clipped to her hip.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Despite the fact she had been trying to go for a threatening tone, the sleep lacing her words ruined its harshness, yet the raise of her perfectly—shaped eyebrow didn’t quite lose its touch, hence the reason why her girlfriend looked sheepish as she uttered fearful words.

“I was called in for an emergency.”

“Emergency—”

Before her argument would lose its effect as well, Lena found herself rapidly reaching for one of their phones over the coffee table, checking the time displayed on the screen.

“It’s a little over three a.m Alex, what could be so important at this hour?”

“You and I both know alien attacks don’t usually pick hours.”

The CEO’s eyes narrowed instinctively, a sudden urge to toss the device straight to the agent’s head only deepening as she stared longer at the female, and once the mental conversation she was having with herself soothed her enough to speak, she calmly whispered, although there was still a bite in her tone.

“Right, of course. Well, I’m sure nothing **_too_** bad could happen, right? Oh, wait—”

A hint of irony covered the smile that tugged at luscious lips, thus brown eyes inevitably flickered down to them as they moved rather than paying full attention to the words slipping past them.

“—what was I thinking? You have the evidence right there, across your ribcage, hidden by a freaking bandage.”

“That! **_That_**—was different.”

Right on, Director Danvers.

Flawless argument.

Blaming Lena’s distracting mouth for that one.

“Yeah, Director Danvers, it was a bar fight. Good on you. Should that soothe me by any manner?”

Impulsively standing on her feet a little too fast than normally advised, the Luthor’s body swayed slightly, her hand coming up to rub gently at her temple this time whilst she attempted to rid herself of the slight, and sudden, dizziness.

“Too fast?”

“Don’t distract me from the main focus.”

She stubbornly whined, bright green orbs fluttering open once more to stare into soft brown ones—that funnily enough, watched her worriedly.

“A simple bar fight caused that large cut across your torso, and now you’re attempting to calm me by comparing it to DEO matters?”

“Babe, I **_am_** the Director, I’m kind of required to be there.”

“But it’s three a.m!”

Her tone rose slightly, all the while her mouth pursed into the most adorable pout—

“I hate when you leave so late in the night, especially for an emergency.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Alex, there’s a wound on your torso—”

Gentle hands landed on her shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze before they were trailing up her neck, eventually burying in the depths of her black hair and scratching soothingly across her scalp.

She was helpless under that touch, thus causing her to melt into it, rapidly falling into her kind of silence whilst the agent’s voice washed over her.

“I’ll stay far, far away from the scene, I promise. But I really need to be there to monitor everything, Lee, that’s sort of my job.”

A low, resigned sigh slipped through parted lips, and against her better judgement, Lena found herself nodding in agreement, giving a final step forward that consequently cut the distance between their bodies, so she could bury herself in the woman’s arms.

“Please, don’t take too long?”

“That I can’t promise.”

Throat clearing, she earned herself a Nobel Prize right there by not instantly arguing back, instead leaning forward to press her lips against Alex’s in a tender kiss whilst slender finger stroked through locks of red hair, promptly ruining the meticulous hairstyle.

“Don’t make me call your sister.”

. . .

By the time Alex Danvers got home, sore and failing each attempt to steady her footing, the dark—haired female was already asleep, propped up by both of their pillows whilst an open book rested over her breasts. Venturing into their bedroom without making a single noise was futile, a creaky floorboard complaining loudly under her weight when she wordlessly stepped inside, startling her girlfriend right out of her peaceful sleep for the second time that night, emerald orbs instantly finding the source of that sound.

“Hey—you okay?”

The book was inevitably dropped randomly onto the blankets when Lena lunged from under them, rushing barefoot towards the redhead that continued to find walking a little difficult as each step caused a wave of sharp pain to course through her whole body. Apart from small cuts over soft lips, and one of her eyebrows, she was most clearly sporting a bruised eye and clutching to one of her sides, yet nothing really ached as much as the mere thought of the lecturing that was about to come.

It took her girlfriend to open her mouth and softly speak for her to realise there would be none of that for the night.

“What happened to staying away from the scene, hm? Can you take your clothes off? I’ll get the first—aid kit in the meantime.”

Receiving a single hum as response, she left for the bathroom after locating a tender kiss on the redhead’s temple, straying away from the bleeding cut for obvious reasons. As hands hurriedly opened and closed cabinet doors until she found what she was looking for, she could hear as the agent grunted and complained with each effort she was forced to make to remove her clothes, features morphing into one of concern.

“Lay down, please.”

“It’s okay, I can do it myself—”

“Alex, please.”

Leaving no room for arguments, she watched as the female found comfort in soft sheets, allowing a small grin to tug at the corners of her lips upon hearing the pleasurable moan that left her lips. A smile that quickly faded away when she found blood leaking from the bandage she had so carefully placed over a tender wound earlier that afternoon, gaze hardening only slightly in a wish to pour out words of; _I told you so, _although she easily let it melt away for her girlfriend’s sake.

“I should take you to a hospital to check that wound.”

“It’s fine—between the two of us, I'm sure it’ll be fine.”

Her instinct to argue on how she wasn’t well equipped for that disappeared when she found a pleading hint in those tender, worried brown eyes, a shuddering sigh escaping through her nostrils as she stepped forward and got to work instead.

Alex Danvers had a ridiculous way to soften her—it was unfair.

She started by soaking pieces of gauze with water, then approaching with a soft wince on her face, before she was asking with far more kindness than anyone would have expected of her.

“Are you ready?”

Not waiting for a response, since she figured the element of surprise would be far easier to work with, thus not having her sneaking off, she began applying it on tender skin, attempting to clean the wounds and remnants of already dried blood. Switching between bloodied-gauzes and cleaned ones, she made sure to clean every inch of skin until all she could see were soft cuts, leaving everything in a mess over the nightstand before regarding her face cautiously.

“Is it burning?”

Her voice echoed softly off the walls, hoping it’d be a nice distraction whilst fearful fingers pried the dirty bandage off her torso. Fighting against the need to worriedly stare at its current conditions, she simply busied herself with the same process, all the while random words poured out of her lips.

“Between the two of us, hm? Do you miss it? Or better yet, would you go back to practicing medicine given the opportunity?”

A wide grin curled at plump lips, eyebrows wiggling suggestively as emerald orbs travelled upward to that beautiful, bruised face she loved so much, still attempting to distract her as much as she could from the pain she was sure to be feeling.

“I always did wonder how you would look in a lab coat. However, I try to cut those thoughts short, they normally don’t grant me with much work done.”

Her tone was nothing but a mere whisper, watery orbs never leaving the scrapes before she was reaching out for the antibiotic cream to gently spread on her injuries, just a careful amount so then she could cover the most concerning wounds with dressings. By the time she was done, however, her concerned gaze searched for coffee—coloured eyes, throat bobbing as she swallowed thickly, infinite questions on how she was doing, or what she needed, whirling around in her head, none of which actually slid past her lips. In fact, she continued to search for distractions, dipping her head to press light kisses across her abdomen in a way she’d hopefully forget about the pain. Making a path upward to her throat, she traced it with a warm mouth, stopping right over hers for soft kisses between whispered words.

“Lay back and rest, I’ll clean up everything.”

She pressed her closed mouth over her brow in a last, loving kiss, and gathered each and every single bloodied—gauze, discarding everything in the bathroom’s bin before she was thoroughly washing her hands and packing the first—aid kit away.

Once she was padding back to the bedroom area to find her already clothed girlfriend lying across her bed, she quickly joined her beside her, leaving a safe amount of space between their bodies in an attempt not to hurt her any further.

Vain attempts, of course, because Alex was rapid in her movements, instantly reaching out to pull her close into the warmest of embraces.

“I’m pretty sure **I** should be comforting **you**, darling.”

“You’ve done enough by wisely choosing not to lecture me.”

“Well, night’s still young.”

Pained laughter escaped the redhead’s lips, and Lena’s expression contorted into a mix of an awed smile and a grimace, one that turned into softness as quiet words reached her ears,

“If I take the day off tomorrow, will that make it a little better?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
